


Yuki: Zero, Big Bad World: One

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the corner of the class while everyone chatted with another, he stayed quiet, forehead pillowed on the arms he crossed over the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuki: Zero, Big Bad World: One

By the time Yuki started middle school, he was used to it – the cold, lonely feeling of being an outsider. He always tried his best – his best smiles, his chest held high – but every time it always ended up the same. He couldn’t make any new friends, he couldn’t smooth his way into their groups. Everyone knew each other and he was just the new kid who couldn’t talk. He stuck out that way. Not only because of his talk-of-the-class bright red hair, but also because of how he was the only one without a friend. At the corner of the class while everyone chatted with another, he stayed quiet, forehead pillowed on the arms he crossed over the table.

_“Foreigner.”_

_“Red head.”_

He heard the whispers erupt from the class. Should he even try? Yuki looked down, the unfamiliar wooden flooring staring back at him as he mumbled.  _Always with a smile, always hold your chest high,_  is what he did the last five  _(six? He lost track of how much)_  times he transferred, is what he  _should_  do right now, but really, what difference can he make when every single time he failed?

Yuki let out a breath he didn’t know he held when the teacher clapped his hand, saving him from embarrassing himself this time as well.  _That’s good,_ the class smiled, welcoming – a first for him! The first time he wasn’t reduced to a puddle of mumbled words and the greatest urge to meld into the ground, the first time he wasn’t even close to feeling that drowning anxiety.

If every time he was greeted by this overwhelming feeling of relief – accomplishment, even! – maybe it’s worth it to try, sometimes.

 


End file.
